lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Birthday Videos
Birthday's are one of the following video type things besides commercials and webisodes that can be watched online at the Lalaloopsy website. They are usually half a minute long, 3D based cartoons to celebrate a Lalaloopy's birthday. On this page, a list including image and information can be viewed for each character. Birthday Videos Dot Starlight Dot flies through space while going through objects in her trail of flight until landing by two silver poles. Holding out a remote, she presses a button which suddenly makes party decorations and a big sign appear. Dot then begins to hop and up down while the birthday cake and balloons begin to rise up. *Cake: light blue with white flowers/explosion marks and a pink and red rocket-like candle. *Balloons: light blue, red, peach-pink, and white. *Dot's birthday: July 20th Blossom Flowerpot Blossom walks to the setting where her party is beind held when she takes out a watering can and begins to water the ground. Butterfly flies around her as flowers begin to rise. As the third, middle flower appears, balloons appear! *Cake: Light green with dark green/teal plaid pattern wth a white and dark orange candle. *Balloons: Light green, orange, white, and light pink *Birthday: April 22nd Jewel Sparkles Jewel Sparkles excitedly approaches a big pink present box. She opens it and places a pink tiara onto her head before changing into a purple frilly dress before hopping up and down a few times. Doing the same as she approaches her pink cake, along with kitty who sits by it now. *Cake: Light pink with very small white spots, pink and yellow themed candle. *Balloons: light pink, white, yellow, and pink. *Birthday: March 13th Netflix Version *It's just clips from the Netflix Series Marina Anchors Marina comes to the beach while she looks around the shore, waiting for something to appear. She notices a life raft float by with a cake on it! It approaches the shore, where she stands as she notices Whale, who begins to hop back and fourth around the cake. Marina proceeds to do the same, very excited. *Cake: Red with big white polkadots and yellow candle *Balloons: Red, Orange, Dark Blue, and White *Birthday: June 8th Patch Treasurechest Patch is lead onto the sandy beach/dessert where he comes by a clump of sand with a big red X on it. He pulls out a shove and digs out the treasure quickly to pull out a chest. His pet birt lifts the lid to reveal many golden dubloons, a cake, and balloons! *Cake: Red with thick black stripe-like markings and green candle *Balloons: Light brown, white, forest green, and crimson red *Birthday: Sept 19th Tippy Tumbelina Tippy begins by twirling around a lake where the celebration is being held. She notices swan swim by with a floating object with a cake on it and slowly stops around the center while releasing the string she held it by. Tippy twirls about once more, hopping over to the cake before she strikes a pose. She then hops up and down. *Cake: White with multiple pink colors in a plaid format, with red and yellow candle. *Balloons: White, Maroon-purple, light orange, and pale yellow. *Birthday: Feb 2nd Peanut Big Top The clip begins as Elephant approaches an overly big white and red themed cake. Suddenly Peanut burst from the top while above her, a banner saying SURPRISE appears! She giggles as Elephant lifts his top hat and a red balloon floats up from it. Then as Peanut continues to celebrate many other balloons rise. *Cake: White with tiny red polkadots and a pink and orange candle *Balloons: Red, Bright orange, deep pink, and white. *Birthday: April 1st Peppy Pom Poms The clip begins showing Peppy's home as her puppy comes out suddenly and runs down a long football-like field. At the front, Peppy raises one of her pompoms before she poses, then begins to cheer as her puppy dances around her. *Cake: red with tiny white polkadots and two white lines around both layers of cake. The candle is yellow and orange. *Balloons: Pink, white, red, and light orange-yellow. *Birthday: Sept 9th Pillow Featherbed Pillow stands before her house while she stretches and yawns tiredly. As she does, Sheep approaches while carrying the cake on its back. She excitedly celebrates as balloons begin to float up and she dances slightly. *Cake: Light pink with pink sideway stripes and a purple candle. *Balloons: deep pink, light pink, light orange, and white. *Birthday: Jan 3rd Crumbs Sugar Cookie Crumbs sets up the table in her kitchen with Mouse, placing down two saucers with tea cups after she puts down the blanket. She reaches into the oven to pull out a cake. She then lights up the candle as balloons begin to rise up along with confetti. *Cake: Yellow with white picnic blanket-pattern with donuts and cookies on the plate, candle is white with hot pink. *Balloons: Hot pink, yellow, red, light pink, white. *Birthday: Dec 4th Suzette La Sweet Suzette walks onto her garden where she greets Poodle, bowing politely to it as it then does the same to her. While waving her fan, she bows to the front now out of courtesy. Then both her and Poodle do a small twirl to opposite sides and she bows once more after a few butterflies float by her. *Cake: White with pink checkerboard pattern and pink candle. *Balloons: light pink, pink, blue, and white. *Birthday: Dec 9th Holly Sleighbells As the snow gently falls down and the camera pans down to a house made of presents, Holly begins to do flips as she reaches her mailbox. Reindeer approaches as she opens it to pull out mail, eventually reaching a small green present. Streamer like stuff floats out of it, while presents and a cake appear! She then hops up and down. *Cake: A light pink cake with hot pink polkadots and a green candle. *Balloons: Hot pink, green, Dark Green, and red. *Birthday: Dec 1st Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Mittens runs around her snowy home having a snowball fight with Polar Bear. She runs back on screen as it digs underground, then suddenly pops up. She giggles, then makes a face of surprise as Polar Bear produces a cake suddenly! Her and Polar Bear then cheer together. *Cake: light blue with darker blue polkadots and a white and pink candle. *Balloons: White, Light blue, pink, and deep pink-maroon. *Birthday: Dec 21st Sahara Mirage In front of her home is a pile of sand, Camel rides on a flying carpet to the pile and begins to dig until an object is revealed. In a puff of bright pink smoke, Sahara appears! Using her magic she forms presents and a cake onto the flying carpet as more decorations appear behind her, then she dances and hops. *Cake: light purple with darker purple markings and a pink candle. *Balloons: Light pink, purple, oange, and red. *Birthday: Jan 13th Swirly Figure Eight In front of her house, as Balloons float about, Swirly spins and skates on the ice when she is soon joined by Penguin. Both of them skate near the cake when more balloons rise up and the two of them bow. *Cake: Light pink with dark pink spots and white and pink candle. *Balloons: Light pink, hot pink, lilac, and white. *Birthday: Jan 20th Lady Stillwaiting The camera pans to Lady Stillwaiting in her tower when she notices a balloon float by. She then sees many more being carried by Unicorn and exists her castle to see a birthday party set up before her! Sir Battlescarred then shows up and gives her a bouqet of flowers as Unicorn and Dragon stay near the table and the two begin to hop up and down. *Cake: Pink and Magenta swirled stripe with white and swirled red stripe candle *Balloons: red, magenta, light pink, orange-yellow *Birthday: Feb 26th Coral Sea Shells Coral is playing on the beach when her beach ball suddenly floats out onto the ocean. Her pet friend helps when suddenly it invites her down to the ocean and upon changing into her mermaid attire, Coral sees a birthday party set up and the two float togethers as many bubbles form around them... *Cake: Pink with white polkadots, candle is light blue with dark blue-purple swirls *Balloons: light blue, magenta, orange, and seafoam green *Birthday: Mar 22nd Trivia *Jewel Sparkles is one of the only Lalaloopsy's to wear something other then her normal dress. She also is the only Lalaloopsy to have celebrated her birthday twice, and having a Webisode dedicated to it. *Jewel and Pillow have the shortest videos, while Sahara and Lady Stillwaiting have the longest at 29 seconds. *Blossom Flowerpot is one of the few to have something extra on the birthday title card, having flowers placed around it randomly. Others being Crumbs who has donuts and cookies on the same plate as the cake, while Holly, Mittens, and Swirly have snowflakes of both styles *Crumbs is the only one to have 5 balloons, instead of 4. *Holly, Sahara, Marina, Coral, and Lady Stillwaiting are the only Lalaloopsy's without a white balloon. *Ironically, on Jewel's birthday video she is not seen with her favorite cake, as revealed on "Jewel Sparkles' Un-Birthday Party". Gallery Category:Lalaloopsy.com Category:Videos